It was Something
by henriettayuki
Summary: Teenage Owen and Toshiko sneak into a bar after school. Oneshot.


Toshiko Sato sulked as she watched Owen Harper flirt with an attractive girl at the bar. She frowned and she drowned down her drink hoping Owen returned soon. Hopefully alone. They had successfully snuck into the bar through Owen's shady dealings and Toshiko had been looking forward to spending the evening with her classmate all week. The evening just got better as one by one each of their friends mysteriously cancelled citing previous plans during homeroom. Jack's sly grin and well wishes before the last bell, however, gave Toshiko a hint to what had caused the sudden change. This was her chance!

Toshiko thought she looked pretty nice in her modest skirt and loose T-shirt, but Owen barely gave her a look over when he picked her up. Even now Toshiko wondered if she looked half as pretty as the girl at the bar. The girl was older, she justified. Had prettier legs, taller…nice breasts even. Toshiko sighed and played with the ice in her empty drink. There were plenty of nice boys at school, why did she have to fall for the crankiest of them all? Hot tempered too. Her parents would not be impressed, that was for sure. She sighed again. Why even bother?

"Here, Tosh," Owen called as he walked back with more than the two drinks he was sent out for. Toshiko looked up and smiled slightly. He pushed her drink toward her and sat down across from her at their booth. "Can you believe what they charge for drinks? I could get that cheaper at the corner store."

"Sorry," Toshiko apologized as she sipped it quickly. "Who are those for?" Toshiko asked as she gestured to the two extra drinks.

"Me. Unless you want to take a shot," Owen replied nonchalantly as he looked back at the bar. Toshiko followed his gaze then looked back down to her drink.

"Why don't you go offer that girl one?" she muttered.

"Cause Jack would kill me if I left you here alone," Owen replied without looking away from the bar. "She is pretty though, hm?" Toshiko blushed and shrugged.

"I guess." Owen looked at her and then laughed. He reached over and poked one of her inflamed cheeks.

"Look at you! Already got that Asian glow going on," he teased. Toshiko pulled away and frowned. "I can't believe the others bailed like that. After all of that fucking planning." Owen looked back to the girl at the bar. "I bet if I tried, I could have her."

"I doubt it," Toshiko whispered. Owen jerked back to her.

"What?" he snapped angrily.

"Nothing…didn't say anything." Owen glared at her.

"Yeah, fucking right…" He glared at her and Toshiko felt sick under his gaze. "I bet if Gwen was here she could get any of the guys in here."

"That's not nice," Toshiko insisted in Gwen's defense.

"Come on. You and I know Gwen isn't a one guy kinda girl. Which probably applies to the bedroom too." Toshiko grimaced.

"That's gross. Stop it." Owen laughed.

"Come on," he insisted and pushed the extra shot toward Toshiko. "Let's take this and go find a club or something. This place blows." Toshiko looked down at her purse instead.

"I don't know if I have money for a cover charge plus drinks," she stated. Owen rolled his eyes.

"Stop being such a drag and live a little, Tosh. You're such a fucking bore." Toshiko frowned.

"Now are you going to drink or what?" Toshiko swallowed hard then took the shot glass. "Now that's what I mean. Christ, I'm going to kill the others for bailing." Owen grabbed his glass and held it up. "But here's to getting lucky. Bottoms up, Tosh." Owen threw his head back as he threw the liquor down. Toshiko watched him before following his example. She coughed and wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. Owen chuckled as Toshiko grimaced.

"I think I'm going to be sick," she muttered and got up.

"Are you kidding me?" Owen called but Toshiko was already making her way to the bathroom. In the full bathroom, Toshiko went for a free sink. She stared at herself in the mirror. Her cheeks were flaming but her eyes were watering. She bit back a gag and steadied herself on the sink. She pushed her hair back and sighed. This was such a mistake. But she half hoped Owen would show up and check up on her. After a minute or two, Toshiko felt better and headed back out. She was surprised she didn't trip in the poor lightening on her way back to the booth. Owen looked dazed as he grinned into space.

"What?" Toshiko asked as she slid back into her seat.

"You're such a lightweight." Toshiko sipped at her still full drink in annoyance. "But you're a cute drunk." Toshiko's head snapped up but Owen's gaze had not moved or gained any focus. Toshiko looked down to her drink and blushed. She smiled before pulling the straw to her lips again and sipping it. Well…it was something.

----

A/N: Might have expansion possiblities but for now just testing the water. Thanks for reading.


End file.
